moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix Deichert
|Row 2 title = Positions|Row 2 info = Agent of Naxxramas Knight of Rivendare|Row 3 title = Affiliations|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Former Affiliations|Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Relatives|Row 5 info = Janara Kessler (Sister)|Row 6 title =Status |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |image =Unknown-3.png |imagewidth = 270}}The Death Knight known most recently under his moniker of '"The Baron of Plaguewood" '''was an active agent of the Scourge within Stratholme. History Formerly known as Felix Deichert in life, he discarded his mortal identity in order to fully devote himself to the Cult of the Damned, believing himself to be bound by his earthly ties. Thus, much of his history is shrouded in mystery, leaving his unwavering service to both Rivendares the only constant. The Fall of Alterac Felix's heritage can be traced back to Alterac and his relation to Argus Wake cultist Janara Kessler, whose maiden name is Deichert. They are confirmed to be siblings. Janara's personal account details the dismay Felix felt after losing his home during the Second War, driving him to desperation and insanity as he scrambled for purpose as a meager highwayman, though he never indulged in violent behavior. She struggled to reconnect with her brother, however, as he continued to change his identity in order to evade the fervent pursuit of Lord Chase Holcomb and Lady Laurena Holcomb of the Silver Hand, both of whom Felix frequently robbed due to a personal vendetta against the family. Mortal Defeat The hunt for Felix ended during the Third War, as Lady Holcomb ferreted out who had stolen a large portion of her jewelry and wardrobe. She set upon the thief during his attempts to flee to the Eastweald. There, the scornful priestess flayed Felix with an onslaught of burning magics, leaving him broken both in body and mind, destroying the last vestiges of sanity the man had, as well as the pilfered mageweave gown and gilded chain necklace she initially intended to retrieve. Believing death to be too merciful a punishment, Holcomb left Felix to suffer from his wounds and languish in defeat. The Cult of the Damned A broken man, Felix had barely remembered his identity, and cursed the fact that he was still alive. This made him a prime candidate for the nascent ranks of the Cult of the Damned. Henceforth, he discarded his identity and embraced a renewed purpose as an agent of the Scourge. Knight of Naxxramas Following the Third War, the nameless acolyte had sown a great degree of chaos across Lordaeron, earning great renown among the ranks of the Scourge. His martial skill and talent was noted by Razuvious' students, who heavily recommended the acolyte to seek the dread citadel of Naxxramas to further his ascension. Though training was arduous under the harsh instructor, the tutelage turned an otherwise nameless, unremarkable cultist into one of the Scourge's finest Death Knights. Vengeance Though most of his mortal memories shed away during his ascension, the Death Knight had encountered Lady Holcomb--who was now an inquisitor of the Scarlet Crusade--once again upon the same road they had last met. The wracking horror came crashing back, causing him to flee on instinct, but not before slaughtering her horse and stealing a portion of her belongings once again. The compulsion to rob the woman seemed to remain even in death, as the fallen steed would serve as his own, condemning Holcomb's prized mare to serve the Scourge in an act of spite. The Baron of Plaguewood ''See: Undying Flame Category:Undead Category:Undead Scourge Category:Death Knights Category:Cult of the Damned Category:Necromancers Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Naxxramas Category:Alteraci Category:Deceased Category:Burning Legion